


New Tastes

by heretherebefics



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: a bit cracktastic, a bit of fandom crossing, some mild language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heretherebefics/pseuds/heretherebefics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor comes to visit River. Some things are different, some things never change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Tastes

River skimmed her diary, her hands fluttering over the page edges and worrying her trouser leg. She rose quickly when she heard the faint knock; she had been worried, he wasn’t usually so late.

Her brow instantly knotted when she opened the door to find a woman with dark brown hair and bright red lips. “Can I help you?” she asked, her voice a little strained.

The other woman looked her over, blue eyes skimming from curls to bare feet and painted toenails and back again. “If you let me in, I’ll explain.”

“I don’t know you. Why on earth would I let you in?” River was growing more agitated and worried. He still wasn’t here; this wasn’t a time she wanted to deal with some strange woman.

“You know me better than most.” The woman adjusted her trench coat and shifted nervously in her heels. “Please, let me in. I know you’re waiting for him and if you let me in I’ll explain why he’s not here.”

“Where is he? What happened to him? Who the hell sent you?” River asked, her voice rising with each question. By the last, the front of the stranger’s coat was clenched in her hand and she was pulling her harshly.

“I’m not doing this in the hallway.” She said lightly, seemingly unconcerned with the grip on her. “You’ll have all the answers you want inside.”

River’s eyes flashed as she let go. “Come in. And don’t lie to me.”

“Rule One.” The woman said lightly, sliding past her into the apartment.

“That’s his rule. It doesn’t apply to you.” River said, closing the door and locking it. She didn’t trust this person and didn’t know if they were with anyone who might try to enter too. “Who are you?”

“There are a lot of names for me and you know most of them already. But others call me The Woman, at least when I look like this.” She smiled slightly, cocking her head as she looked over River again. “The red suits you.” She added, referring to the lacquer on her toes.

“You don’t know what suits me.” River said, her irritation peaking higher. “And that’s not a name. What’s your name?”

“I told you, I have many, but I guess the one you’re looking for at the moment is Irene Adler.” She shrugged and toed off the heels. “But it’s not any more correct than the others. Used to be called Smith; that wasn’t right either.”

River grabbed her shoulder roughly. “Fine. Where is he?”

Irene’s eyes turned somber and she looked at the floor. “I’m sorry River, he’s gone.”

River went still. “What do you mean, gone?”

“He was trying to sort out a bit of bad business. And did, for that matter. But there were lots of men and lots of guns and the none of them were very happy that he was trying to sort things out.” She shook her head as one hand rubbed the back other. “So they did what angry men with guns do and they shot him through a heart and left him.”

River’s mind raced and she tried not to cry. She’d spent far too little time with him to lose him. “Did he die? If he only got shot in one, he’d come back. Where is he?”

“In only the one, yeah.” Irene shifted again, lightly taking River’s hand. “He…you know regeneration can be… wibbly. Things don’t always come out quite how you expect.”

River’s voice shook. “Where is he?”

Irene squeezed River’s hand. “Hello.”

River stilled again. “Hello?”

“First time for everything.” Irene said lightly, her thumb circling lightly on the back of the hand she held. “It’s…different.”

River looked over the person in front of her, finally taking her in properly. “Sweetie?”

“My River.” She replied softly. “It’s…well…I never quite thought about how this would work out. You said you had all my faces but…”

“I’ve seen this one, but wasn’t sure where it fit. I…well, I thought it might be a companion slipped in somehow.” She touched Irene’s face, her fingers skimming over the eyes and mouth, lightly brushing over the hair and down over the shoulders. “Still not ginger.” She smiled a little. “You’re beautiful my love.”

“I know.” She said with a little grimace. “Really? I was worried you might…”

“Worried I wouldn’t like you however you looked? Sweetie, I love all your faces. I’m just glad you came back to me.”

“I’ll always come back to you River.”

River leaned forward and kissed the full, red lips in front of her before holding this new body close. “Hungry?”

“Famished. Have any fish sticks and custard? I love fish sticks and custard.”

~*~*~

Three hours later, they had learned the new taste buds hated fish sticks and custard. However, pears were finally on the menu, as was wine. Between them, half a bottle was gone which explained why the kitchen was still a disaster zone and why they were both breathing deep and even where they lay curled together on the sofa.  
In the morning they would sort everything out, but for now, all was well.


End file.
